Nightmare
by Adrian Sol Nightshade
Summary: What happens when a new villain show's up and get's tossed into Arkham with the Rogue's? She catches the attention of two of the main baddies, Riddler and Scarecrow. Nightmare soon becomes one of Gotham's newest rogues and teams up with them to cause as much chaos and destruction as possible, but there's a question, who is Nightmare? Read and find out.
1. Capture and Arkham

Nightmare. Ch: 1. Capture and Arkham.

Hello. I'm Adrian. I've only posted one story on here before but I'm alway's reading fanfic's to get new idea's. Any idea's I use from other story's will be acredited to the author's I've borrowed them from and will not clame them in any way as my own. I know the first chapter is short, only 5 pages, but the next chapter's will be longer. I will only post stories that are 5 pages minimum, I hate two or three paragraph stories. I'm also very detailed so bare with me. I hope you enjoy the story and feel free to send me idea's.

~Adrian

* * *

-Nightmare's Pov- -Gotham City-

The night was quiet, only the sound's of the occasional bark of a dog or rumbling of a motor breaking the silence. Hardly anyone was about in the late night hours save for a few petty criminals. Nightmare wouldn't wast her time with them, they weren't what she was looking for. No, she was looking for guard's. Spicifically, guard's for a museum. She had tracked the Blood Emerald across the world and each time something went wrong and she failed to obtain it. This time though it would be her's. She would make sure of that.

She had been watching the building for the past two weeks and tonight would be the last night the stone was in Gotham, it was being moved back to it's place of origin in Quebec. It had already been placed in it's transportation contaner so nobody would know it was missing until it was too late. Nightmare smirked, this time she would be ready for anything. Or so she thought.

Slipping on her mask and pulling her hood up, Nightmare began making her way to the enterance she would use, having already scoped out the security she knew that the front door's were not an option and neither were the window's as they were barred at night and were rigged with both a preasure catch and heat moniters. Anything warmer then a bird would set off the alarms. No, she would be using the vent system which she had memorised.

Nightmare began making her way to the main vent and unscrewed the hatch, crawling in and closing it silently. She quickly made her way through the maze of shafts and soon reached the nearest vent access to her destination that she could. Unscrewing the latch she looked down at the floor, which to any normal person or stupid criminal, looked completely normal. Nightmare knew better though.

Pulling put a special pair of goggles she slipped them onto her head, over her eyes and pressed a button. The entire room seemed to light up purple with area's of red where the floor preasure pannel's were. Stepping on one would lead to automatic lock down and set off the alarm system. She smiled and slowly lowered herself down, focusing on the purple square beneath her surrounded by red ones she let herself drop, landing on her tip toes and bending her knee's to absorb the impact. Noticing the pattern of the sensor's she raised one of the lenses and pulled out a small canister, spraying it into the air to reveal motion lazer's. She chuckled to herself. This was a cake walk.

Anyone else would have given up but Nightmare was practically built for the chalanges she was faced with. After a few calculations in her head and noticing the patterns of the beem's she began to make her move, using her year's of forced gymnastic's as well as her thin fraim to her advantage as she bent and placed one hand on a purple square, using her feet to push herself up and bending to another square once the beem passed.

Continuing her almost artful ballet dance across the floor she smirked. _Child's play_. She sprayed the smoke up the stair's and noticed each of the red beem's that seemed to block her path. She moved to one of the rail's and placed her hand's on it, keeping her wrists facing one another as she slowly lifted herself, using her leg's to keep her balanced as she walked on her hands up the rail, soon reaching the next landing. This one had only floor preasure pad's so she slipped across them quickly.

This was beginning to get easy, almost too easy.

Soon she was at the museum's vault door. She was good with vault's though sadly this one was more of the crappier model's and she soon had it open, chuckling at the red beem's crossing the floor. She had just the tool for this problem. Nightmare pulled a roll of aluminum foil from it's hiding place and got to work folding up two pieces and sliding them on the floor through the beem's, tricking the sensor's into thinking that the beem hadn't been broken and pushing them out so she could walk. Soon she was standing in front of the case that held what she had sought for so long. After checking to make sure it wasn't rigged she poped the case open, reaching in and taking the stone. The instant she did the alarm was triggered.

Cursing silently she tried to make a run for it but was stopped by a figure in the vault doorway, resembling a giant bat.

"What are you supposed to be?" She asked, her voice snarky.

"I'm Batman." The figure told her. She tilted her head.

"Ratman was it?" Batman growled.

"Batman." It was clear that he was losing his patents. She giggled.

"Ratman's kind of a stupid name don't you think? Personally I don't like rat's." She smiled innocently and grabbed a canister of Nightmare Myst from her belt and aimed it at Batman. "Have a nice nightmare." She giggled and pressed the trigger. Batman quickly pulled out a gasmask and sliped it on, causing Nightmare to curse as he advanced on her. She mannaged to get out one of her dagger's, giving him a nasty gash across his chest before he grabbed her and slammed her into a wall, causing her head to spin and black spot's to dot her vision.

After releaving her of her weapon's and the spray she attempted to use on him, Batman cuffed her and, after putting the Emerald back, hauled her outside as if she was some disobediant mutt. After talking to who she assumed to be the chief of police he pushed her into his vehicle and drove off. She grumbled things under her breath the entire drive, mentioning something about how stupid rat's should learn their place in the world. Batman ignored her, driving across the long bridge that seperated Arkham Asylum from the rest of Gotham.

Soon Nightmare found herself being hauled out of the car, if you could even call the gaudy monstrosity that, and into the asylum. Once Batman had her checked in she was forced to change out of her ink black catsuit and into a dull grey asylum uniform. Once she had she was recuffed and taken to an elevator which they took to one of the lower area's. Once the door's opened she was taken to C-Block otherwise known as the Rogue Gallery.

The stupid rat made her march down the hall's, passed several cell's, each containing verious prisoners. Once they reached an empty cell Ratman, as she came to call him, opened the cell and uncuffed her wrists and shoved her inside, locking the door behind him and ignoring the jeer's that came from the other cell's as he walked by and left. Nightmare would get out of this place, all it would take is time and planning.

-Jonathan's pov-

Jonathan had been reading when the bat walked in, though he wondered why the caped crusader was there. He knew it wasn't one of the other Rogue's being brought back consittering they were all still locked away in their cell's. That must mean that there was a new Rogue in the city. He, like the other's, watched with curious eyes as a young woman with long black hair was forced down the hall to the nearest empty cell, the one right next to his own. She had pail almost lily white skin and was thin but not anirexic, more like the build of a dancer or gymnest or perhaps a swimmer.

One thing was for sure, she wasn't showing any fear. That sparked his interest as the female was lead to her cell. Once the city nucince locked her in he left, receaving Joker's normal jeers from within his own cell. As soon as the bat was gone they could hear the woman mumble something that suspiciously sounded like 'Stupid fucking rat doesn't relize who he's messing with. I'll show him what it mean's to mess with me.' Eddie, Aka The Riddler, was the first of the Rogue's to speak.

"You must have done something pretty bad to end up here. What did you do?" They could hear the woman chuckle from her cell.

"I broke into the Gotham Museum and almost got away with the Blood Emerald but the stupid Ratman caught me." She huffed. Everyone laughed at her name for Batman, even Crane himself chuckled.

"So what'cha name girlie?" This time it was Harley who spoke.

"Nightmare." She responded.

"Is that your birth name?" Edward again.

"No. I don't know my birth name." She said, the proud woman looking slightly ashamed. Harley and Ivy smiled at her.

"Aww. It's okay hun, we won't think any lower of ya just cause you don't remember your real name. Ain't that right Red?" Harley asked the red headed woman in the cell next to her's. The red head nodded.

"Of course we won't. How did you get that nasty cut and bruse on your forhead though?" Ivy asked her. He hadn't noticed it before but now that it had been pointed out it was clear as day against her pale skin.

"Oh, that was curtousy of our friendly neighborhood Ratman. He desided to slam me into the wall when I tried to spray him in the face with my Nightmare Myst. Seem's he was prepaired for me or had fought someone who uses something similar cause the moment I tried spraying him he pulled out a gasmask." That caught Jonathan's attention. She used a spray just like he did though he wasn't certen what it did though he could take a guess. He would have to talk to her later on about it.

Soon the others began introducions, starting with Edward who was across from her. Then to Harleen beside him and Pamela on the other side of her. Bane, who was drifting in and out of sleep was next, followed by Oswald and Victor. Then it was Jonathan next to her and across from Harleen, Jervis next to him, then Joker and Harvey with Waylon being on the end. She reintroduced herself to everyone.

Soon the guard came to tell them it was light's out and they all complied without much fuss. Soon everyone was asleep exept Jonathan. No he was laying wide awake on his bed, thinking about the curious woman on the other side of the wall. She was beautiful by the standerds of normal men, seemingly flawless with no visible scarring. Her eyes, though as black as her hair, weren't dull and lifeless like most of the eyes he'd seen. No they shimmered like Obsidian in the sunlight and even under the dull light's of the cell block her hair shimmered as well.

_**Looks like someone likes the new girl.**_ Crane's eyes widened slightly as Scarecrow spoke.

_I do not like her._ He scoffed in his own defence. There was no possible way for him to be attracted to this woman. He had never taken interest in any woman before and he wasn't about to start now.

_**Well, one I never said it was you who liked her. I just said someone and implied it as you and two, Just keep telling yourself that. I bet she's cute when she screams though.**_

_ You're disurbing._

_**I came from you so that means you are too Jonathan.**_

_ Just shut up. _Crane mumbled, glairing at the cealing. Scarecrow chuckled in the back of his mind.

_**You'll see Jonny, just you wait.**_ Not long after Jonathan fell asleep, Scarecrow remaining awake, thinking of different way's to test the new girl.

~Chapter End.~

* * *

The idea for Doctor Crane's MPD, multiple personality disorder, came from ninjapoke's story Raggedy Ann who, in my opinion, did a great job and brought the character's to life in my opinion. The tin foil idea came from a show called Leverage, great show by the way if you haven't seen it. Well I'm off to start on chapter 2. Mydan! ~Adrian


	2. Making friends and confusing feeling's

Nightmare. Ch 2. Making friends and confusing feeling's.

Hello all and welcome to the second chapter of Nightmare. I hope you're all enjoying this story as much as I am. Well without further adieu here is chapter 2.

~Adrian

* * *

~Nightmare's pov~ -Arkham Asylum~

Nightmare had been sleeping peacefully when She was rudely awoken by the guards. Not only had they turned on the lights but banged on each set of cell bar's, causing the normally graceful woman to fall off her "bed" and onto the floor. Grumbling curses she glared at the man who opened her cell. She walked over to him and turned around like instructed so he could cuff her. Once he'd done that he lead her out and into the hall where two prisoners were lead out at a time to the cafeteria. She noticed that they took one person from each side which meant she was lead out with Edward who gave her a friendly, albeit goofy grin. She smiled back as they were sat at the table and uncuffed. Nightmare could feel the eyes of the other inmates on her as the rest of the rogue's were brought in.

Edward sat one one side of her while Pamela took the other. Beside Pam was Harley and Harvey and next to Edward was Oswald. Sitting across from Oswald was Waylon who was beside Joker who sat across from Edward. Jonathan sat across from Nightmare with Bane on his left. Victor was next to Bane with Jervis on the end across from Harvey. Jonathan was watching her intently as if trying to figure her out.

"So uh, girlie, got any plans later tonight?" Joker asked her. Immediately Pam and Harley were glaring daggers at the implication as was Edward. Jonathan slowly reached up and slipped his glasses from his nose and onto the table. Everyone immediately moved back a little, both Pam and Eddy moving to slightly shield Nightmare in case a fight broke out. Crane, who was now possessed by Scarecrow, leaned over and growled something in Joker's direction which caused him to go pale.

**"****Back off clown or I'll make sure you're trapped in an eternal nightmare."** Nobody but Joker heard it as more then a growl though everyone but Nightmare knew what the threat was, most of them being shocked that Crow had defended the new girl. It was out of character for him to do so, especially with new comer's. Scarecrow slowly picked up the glasses and slipped them back onto his face, giving Jonathan control again. Immediately Joker was out of his seat, glaring at the doctor.

"You better watch your mouth or uh I'll have to make it so you can't speak anymore!" Joker shouted, gaining the attention of the guards before launching a fist in Jonathan's direction. He dodged but did nothing as the guard's came running, shoving the clown against the floor and tasering him before dragging his limp body out of the room. Nightmare blinked, not understanding what happened.

"Doctor Crane what did you say to him?" She asked, tilting her head in a cute way. Scarecrow blushed slightly inside Jonathan's head even though he was irked that she thought Crane had defended her when it was him. He growled in Jonathan's head causing the male to chuckle in his head.

Awe_, what's wrong Crow? Jealous that she thinks I defended her and not you?_ Crane taunted. Crow growled louder.

_**I am not jealous! **__**So what if she thinks you're the one who defended her!? It doesn't matter to me!**_ Scarecrow growled. Huffing slightly in annoyance. This made Crane laugh.

_You do realize she doesn't know any of us and there for doesn't know about you right? If she knew the sign's like the others she would have spoke to you not me._ Scarecrow blinked, realizing what his other half was saying to be true. Nightmare had no idea that Jonathan Crane had a second persona that had his own thought's and ideas. She didn't know that Scarecrow existed. Crow decided he could forgive her ignorance this time. He would make sure that she knew he existed, make sure she knew the sign's that he was around. She would have no excuse once he finished with her.

_Why were you blushing earlier? Do you like the new girl? I know that you didn't defend her for no reason. You've never even defended the ones you consider allies._ Crane poked, curious as to why his other half was suddenly interested in the new girl.

_**I wasn't blushing and I don't like her! **__**I defended her because I don't plan on letting Joker ruin our new toy before we get to play with it.**_ Crow knew Scarecrow was lying though he let it go for now. Instead he turned his attention to Edward who had leaned over and was whispering something into Nightmare's ear, using his hand as a shield. Crow growled at the proximity but stayed put, willing the Riddler's head to explode.

Nightmare didn't seem to notice the conversation Crane was having in his head, focusing on what Edward was saying to her.

"Nightmare you asked the wrong person that question." She gave him an odd look as if asking him to explain so he continued. "Jonathan's got a split personality known as Scarecrow. There are different sign's to show who's in control of the body. When the glasses are on it's Jonathan, when they're on the end of his nose Scarecrow's partially in control and when they're off he's got complete possession. It was Scarecrow that threatened Joker not Crane." He explained. It suddenly dawned on Nightmare when she remembered him taking his glasses off. She would apologize to him later when she could. Soon their food was brought out, being a gray mush with an oatmeal texture to it. They managed to choke it down. One breakfast was over they were let out into the yard for they're few hours of day light between breakfast and lunch unless they'd misbehaved as Joker had.

Nightmare stretched as she walked outside, heading to an empty area of the yard, not noticing Bane following about ten feet behind her. Crane and Crow watched them, moving about 30 feet behind Bane to keep from being noticed, wanting to be close in case something happened. Soon Nightmare reached a bench and sat down, letting her body relax. Within a few minutes a large shadow fell over her, causing her to open her eye's and see Bane standing before her, looking slightly awkward.

"Hello Bane. Did you sleep well last night?" Nightmare asked, smiling kindly at him. She saw no reason to be inhospitable towards him or any of the others since they had done nothing wrong. They had been, for the most part, civil. Bane gave her a soft smile in return and nodded.

"Si, I slept well. What about you?" He asked politely. She nodded and patted the spot next to her which he took. The odd pair spoke every so often but most of the hour they spent together was filled with comfortable silence and cloud watching. Soon Bane excused himself to go talk to Pamela. Once he left Nightmare noticed Jonathan standing not to far away and waved him over, planning to ask to talk to Scarecrow so she could properly thank him. As he started walking towards the black haired woman another male approached her. Crane and Crow's blood ran cold when they realized who it was.

Victor Zsasz. One of the worst people to encounter in Arkham. Crane bolted towards them, realizing he wouldn't be fast enough. He yanked his glasses off, giving Scarecrow control since his alternate was stronger then himself. They only hoped they could make it in time. He was still too far to hear what was said but it was easy enough to guess as Scarecrow pushed the shared body's limit's, getting closer as he saw Victor pull out a hidden knife, inching closer to the black haired woman. Crow couldn't see any fear in her eyes but he could tell she was nervous by the way she eyed the knife. Just as Victor lunged Crow managed to get between them, resulting to a knife being buried hilt deep in his side. Nightmare screamed, gaining the attention of the guards who ran over and hit Zsasz in the back of the head with a night stick. While the guards were busy dragging the half conscious psycho off and get more guards Nightmare knelt down and ripped the sleeve from her uniform, folding it up to stop the bleeding.

"Stay with me boy's! You're not aloud to die yet!" She growled as she pulled the knife out and dropped it, opening the gray jumpsuit they all had to wear and putting the cloth against the wound, applying as much pressure as she could. For the first time in her life Nightmare was afraid and Scarecrow could see it in her eyes. Normally fear would excite him but not this time. He didn't like the fear he saw in her eyes. It wasn't fear of him or of the things that haunted her dreams but fear for him. She was afraid that he would die and it would be her fault for not being more careful. Nobody came near them for quite some time and Nightmare took this this chance to apologies, knowing that It would be Crow she talked to since the glasses were off.

"S-Scarecrow?" Her voice was soft as she held the male in her lap, trying to provide him with some form of comfort. Crow's eyes flicked to her face and a pain shot through his chest, leaving him confused when he saw tears threatening to spill from her eyes. He nodded to let her know he was listening. She continued.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry I mistook you for Doctor Crane. I-I just wanted to apologize for that and thank you for saving me from that guy and for sticking up for me. Thank you so much Scarecrow." He could see a soft pink blush on her cheeks and it nearly made his heart stop.

**"****Your welcome, just don't think too much on it alright?"** He said, his voice coming off as bored and indifferent. He looked away from Nightmare and heard her sigh. He was about to speak again when the doctor's walked over with a gurney, loading him onto it and carrying him away before she could say another word. She sighed and looked down, spotting Crane's glasses. Scooping the up she looked to see if the doctor's were still there so she could give Jonathan his glasses but they were gone. She held the wire rimmed glasses close to her chest and a tear slipped down her cheek. She didn't know what was going on with herself. She hadn't even known Jonathan or Scarecrow for more then 24 hours but she already felt drawn to the male. She was confused about her emotions. She knew it wasn't love but it was more then a friendly feeling. She thought he was handsome the moment she saw him, his black hair slicked back and his blue eyes shimmering in the low lights of the cell. Once she'd seen Crow she had the same reaction that happened with Crane.

There was no doubt about it. She liked Crane and Crow.

She was so lost in her own thought's that her mind didn't register that she was now surrounded by people. Ivy was the first to speak up.

"Hun what happened?" She took note of the blood on Nightmare's hands that were clutching the glasses as if they were a life line. Looking up at her with teary eyes Nightshade proceeded to confide in her companion's what had happened and everything she felt as Ivy wrapped an arm around her in a comforting fashion.

"So you like Doctah Crane and Scarecrow? Wow. I never thought anyone would fall for him. Have ya told him yet Nightmare?" Harley asked as all of the Rogue's from C-block except for Joker who was now in isolation, and Scarecrow, who was in the infirmary, now sat in a circle with Nightmare, some, like Harley, looking shocked and others, like Harvey, looking indifferent while some smiled at the thought of the doctor finally having someone who cared about him. Nightmare shook her head.

"Yes I do and no I haven't. I waved him over to thank him after Bane went to talk to Pam. Before he got here that guy said something about releasing me from life and pulled out a knife. I guess Jonathan noticed and tried to run over and stop him. He must have let Scarecrow take over while he was running cause he didn't have his glasses on. The guy tried to stab me and Scarecrow jumped in the way and got hurt..." She told them. Ivy patted her back comfortingly.

"They must like you then. They've never risked their lives for anyone before." Ivy told her as the guards came to take them in for lunch. When one of the guards grabbed Nightmare she spoke to him once the others were gone.

"Could you take me to the infirmary please? Jonathan dropped his glasses and I'd like to return them. The guard, being one of the nicer ones at the asylum, nodded and lead her inside and to the medical wing. Once inside he lead her over to Scarecrow's bed where he lay sedated and bandaged. One of the nurses walked over and spotted the blood on her hands as well as the missing sleeve.

"You were the one that used your shirt sleeve and put pressure on his wound didn't you." It was more of a statement then a question but Nightshade nodded anyway. The nurse continued. "That was some smart thinking. If you hadn't done that then he would have bled out and died. You acting like that saved his life."

"He got hurt trying to protect me. I couldn't let him die." She told the nurse as she wiped the blood from the glasses the best she could with her jumpsuit and folded them closed, placing them on his bedside table. "Please take care of him for me. I owe him my life." The nurse nodded and told her that she would keep her updated on his condition before she was lead back to the cafeteria only to stop the guard.

"Can I just go back to my cell? I'm not hungry." The guard nodded in understanding and took her back to her room. Once she was inside the guard turned to leave before she stopped him again. "Are prisoners aloud to make phone call's and have items in their cell's?" She asked.

"Yes and it all depends on the item." He told her.

"What about plush toy's?" He nodded and she asked him if she could make a call. He nodded again and lead her back out of the cell and to where the inmate phone was. After getting the number she needed she placed her call and went back to her cell when she was done, the guard, who she now knew as Charley, telling her that he would bring what she ordered once it arrived. She thanked him and walked to her cot and sat down, shifting to lay on her back and get some rest. She didn't even wake up when the others were brought in.

It was around 4:30 when someone tapped on her cell bars. She looked up to see the guard from before who had two plush animals under one arm, one was a black crow and the other a white crane. She quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper and gave it to him, requesting that they be taken to Jonathan's bed in the medical ward. Charley nodded and left. When she looked over to Pamela she raised a red brow at her.

"Why weren't you at lunch Hun?"

"I needed to return Jonathan's glasses. I also wanted to get something for him. I plan on getting him something each day he's in the medical ward. The nurse said she'd keep me updated on his condition." Pam smiled at the black haired girl.

"Sandra must be his nurse. She's always nice to the inmate's here unless they try to do something to her. Charley's a good guy too. Most guards would have just ignored you or tossed the plush animals out but he's a good guy and they'll make sure he's taken care of." She reassured the woman, seeing her smile softly.

Soon the group fell into a routine, they would wake up, have breakfast, go to their therapy sessions, go outside, then to lunch though Nightmare never joined them, always requesting to be able to sit with Jonathan during her lunch hour then ordering another plush toy, books (She found out from the rest of the group which kind Jonathan and Scarecrow liked), and sweets for both Crane and the others she now called friends. She had even gotten a plush brown bear for Bane once he'd opened up about his childhood to her. They would stay in their cell's till dinner then eat, not bothering to fill the two empty gap's at their table, before going back to their cell's.

After two weeks Joker was aloud back into his normal schedule with the others, confused as to why Jonathan was missing. His anger toward the blue eyed man and his other self lowered a bit after hearing what he'd done for Nightmare though he still intended to get his payback though that would wait until the man was fully healed. He had joked about this saying that fighting an injured man was like fighting a crippled person, It's no fun unless they can fight back at full strength. This earned him a few glares and a shoe to the head from Ivy, courtesy of Nightmare since Nightmare herself couldn't reach him.

Soon they settled into their new routine which consisted of Joker now though Jonathan was nowhere in site and it had been a month since the incident other then the fact that Nightmare now had to have her gifts delivered to Crane's cell since there was no room in the ward. Nightmare stuck to her schedule until late one evening after light's out she heard a small click and her cell door opened. She looked up to see Pam standing there with Harley and the others.

"What are you guy's doing out and how did you do it?" She asked.

"We kind of uh, have this whole cell block rigged." Joker told her with a laugh she had grown accustomed to. Ivy walked in and sat next to her.

"Look sweet pea I know you're worried about them, we all are, but keeping yourself locked away isn't going to help things any. How about you come hang out with us? We're about to play poker." She offered. Nightmare knew she had a point and nodded, deciding to join them. Soon the group of eleven was gathered around a crappy poker table playing cards. The group soon learned that their new friend had one hell of a poker face and won almost every time.

"I just don't see how she uh, manages to beat us every time." Joker laughed as Nightmare won yet another round. Everyone laughed, even Harvey cracked a smile and ruffled the girl's hair as Waylon smirked, revealing a row of deadly sharp teeth. Soon she had managed to win the trust of even Harvey, which took some time and Waylon which took even longer but to her it was worth it. The group of rag-tag misfit's were now her closest friends and allies. In no time two months had passed, she still spent her lunch hour with Jonathan and Scarecrow and still ordered things for them.

~Jonathan's pov~

It had been early in the morning when Jonathan had woken and been transported back to his room. He had woken to find the glasses he'd dropped over two months ago laying on the night stand as well as two plush animals, one being a white crane while the other was a black crow. He'd been confused, wondering who would send him things like that. Sandra, the nurse who had been taking care of him, walked over when she saw that he was awake.

"Who left these for me?" He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. She smiled and gave him the piece of paper that had been sent with the first two plush animals. He took it from her and read it.

~Dear Jonathan & Scarecrow,

I hope you're doing better after what happened in the yard. For the first time in

my life I've felt fear. Fear of losing you. At the current moment I'm not even sure why

but I should have it figured out by the time you get back. I hope you can forgive me for

causing you to get hurt. By the way, those two plush animals aren't the only things you

got while you were asleep. I hope you like them. Well I'll see you when you come back to

us.

Sincerely,

Nightmare~

Both male's blinked at the note. She was worried that they would hate her because they got hurt saving her? This confused both Jonathan and Scarecrow. He looked up at Sandra.

"How long have I been here and what happened while I was asleep?" He asked. She giggled.

"Two months. Nightmare's been coming here every day instead of going to lunch so she could sit with you. She talked to you both while you were asleep and even held your hand. She sang to you and read to you as well. She seems to care a lot for both of you." Sandra told him, causing him to blush slightly.

_She did all of that for us?_ Crane asked Crow in his mind.

_** You know, I thought I heard someone talking to us and singing while we were asleep. I thought maybe we were hearing things.**_ Crow replied, reading back over the note, seeing that it was addressed to both of them instead of just Jonathan like things normally were. Both men sat in shock for a while before Jonathan spoke.

"Can we go back to our cell now?" He asked. Sandra nodded and radioed Charley to come get them and soon they were on their way back to the place that was their temporary home. They were completely shocked to see plush animals, books, candy, and other objects covering every available surface in the room. Jonathan turned back to look at the guard, asking a silent question. The guard chuckled and nodded.

"There all from Nightmare Jonathan. She's bought you something every day that you've been in the medical ward for the past two month's. She even asked the other Rogue's what kind of books and things you liked. The two plush animals you have in your lap were the first things she bought you the same day you were injured." He nodded and was helped into cell before it was locked and the guard left. Once he was gone Jonathan decided to see what all was left for him.

There were at least 50 plush animal's on the cot, each of various size and shape, ranging from crane's, to crow's, to scarecrow's, there were even a few that looked hand made of him and Scarecrow with their names stitched into them. He and Crow realized that Nightmare had made those two by hand, each one made with the utmost care and gentleness. It made both man's hearts flutter in their chest. Never had anyone made something for them much less bought them something. There were basket's of various types of candies and sweets and at least 20 books.

One in particular caught his attention. It was an old leather bound book with elegant gold script that read, 'The Complete Works of Edger Allen Poe' on the cover. Jonathan's eyes lit up when he saw it. He'd always loved the book but never had the chance to get a copy for himself and now he had one. Scarecrow sighed a little disappointed at the fact that he had nothing to read, well that's what he thought until Jonathan pointed out another book, almost as thick as the one he'd gotten that was a book about fear's, the affects they have on the human mind and body, as well as every known fear and how to recognize them. Scarecrow practically beamed. He'd been wanting a book like that but could never seem to find the right one.

_We'll have to thank her for all of the gifts she got for us. I can't believe she did this._ Crane told Crow who nodded in agreement. Jonathan slipped the glasses to the end of his nose, giving Scarecrow partial control of their shared body, surprising the doctor when he didn't reach for the book but the plush version of himself made by Nightmare. He looked closely at it and smiled a little before pressing the toy against their chest. Both men knew that they carried feelings more then friendship for the woman though they were unsure of what to do. It was obvious from the plush toy's that she had feeling's for them as well, not just one or the other but both. Crow sighed in their shared mind.

_**You know we can't **__**get involved with her right? It's not that I'm against the idea, once we got to know her more and managed to get out of this place, but if we got involved with her she would be in more danger then she normally would and you know that with us she would be in much more danger then with anyone else. As much as I don't like it... We have to push her away. We can't let her get close to us anymore. It's the only way to keep her safe.**_ Crane knew that his alternate had a point. If they let themselves get too close she could end up badly injured or even dead. Something neither of them wanted.

_Alright. We'll thank her for the gifts then we'll do everything we can to push her away._ They both agreed, not wanting to but knowing it was inevitable. They only hoped that she could forgive them one day.

* * *

That's chapter 2 folks. Let me know if you spot any problems and I'll fix them. Feel free to shoot me your ideas and I'll see if they work with the story and where I can fit them in. Well time for chapter 3. I hope you guy's enjoy. Oh and I'll be updating every Friday unless I get a chapter done before then. If I do then It'll be uploaded the day it's finished. It might seem like things are moving too fast between the characters but trust me it's not. They've only relized that they like one another but Jonathan and Scarecrow push Nightmare away in order to protect her. I'm not planning on them actually starting to date until around chapter ten since the chapters are going to be as long as possible. The smallest I go is 5 pages per chapter on stories.


End file.
